


I know

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Geek Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars crushes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets challenge #14: Geek

"You've got to be kidding." Rodney stared at John.

"Don't tell me you don't like it."

"Like it as _what_? This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I told you to get out of your uniform _now_."

"I can see that." John looked up and down Rodney's nude body, then at his own attire. "I bet you had a crush on him."

"No." Rodney crossed his arms. "Two words: Gold Bikini."

"Okay, Leia I'm not. But are you sure this is doing nothing for you?"

Rodney sulked, then sighed and grabbed John's vest. "I love you."

"I know."


End file.
